abduction
by Shane'Phantom'Riley141
Summary: completly different story line to the original dbz! chichi gets abducted by a saiyan called raditz and she meets prince vegeta on planet vegeta, he sends her to the games where she beat goku (supersaiyan) in a fight and seriously injured him. will love blossom or will chichi get her first enemy? sorry suck a summaries.


My name is chichi, and I lived on a farm in Australia with my father, Russell. My mother had just passed away, so I was left with my father. I trained martial arts twice a week and I had won the junior division at the earth martial arts tournament three times and now I am wanting to go and win the adult division this year. But I don't look like a fighter, I look like a really weak little girl but that changes once I do a technique called kayo ken. Most of my class knew I was a very skilled fighter so they didn't mess with me. I also watched an anime called DBZ and I only watched it for the fighting. I had never thought that saiyans were real until now.

It was a sunny day when I heard a crash over, behind one of the large hay barns. I went to go see, and there inside a crater was a round pod. Suddenly a tall figure jumped up out of the crater and grabbed me.

This man had long, black, spikey hair that reached down to his ankles. He had brown torso armour on with large shoulder pads. He also had a fury tail wrapped around his waist. It was then that I realised that this huge being in front of me was a saiyan.

The saiyan shoved me into his small, round space-pod that had a horrible stench of sweaty training gear. The smell then only got worse when he too climbed in. I could clearly see that the pod was built for one person because it only had one seat so I sat on the saiyans knee. Then when we were in space a hissing was heard and then I suddenly smelt gas, sleeping gas. I fell asleep and so did the saiyan.

When we arrived on Planet Vegeta, as I had learned from the saiyan named Raditz, I was taken by a rough hand and taken to see prince vegeta. It was then that I got a glimpse of what Planet Vegeta looked like.

The sky was blood-red with the occasional white whisp of cloud dotting the sky. The castle we were in was shaped like a rocket, out of a large window you could see the two suns and lots of dirty grey trees and the bright green flowers. The building itself was a beautiful silver as it balanced weightlessly on the mountain side.

When I got to the princes chamber, I was surprised to see that he was 10 years of age and organising a war.

"RADITZ, what is this. I told you to bring me a worthy fighter from earth. Not a sissy little girl who probably could not beat my dog" Vegeta screamed at Raditz.

"But sire, I saw her fight in the earth martial arts tournament and she is a really strong fighter" Raditz said timidly as he was scared of the Prince Vegeta.

"What is your name" vegeta said calmly but with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"My name is Chichi your Highness" I said as vegeta stared at me blankly.

"Take her to the games!" vegeta shouted. I was taken to a dark cell at the other end of the castle and was told by Raditz to put the saiyan armour on that he had shoved into my arms I also had to were a under suit that looked like a swimming costume.

I knew I had to survive my first battle against Kakarrotte but against him I was not sure I could survive.

I had spent three days waiting to meet kakarrotte and I had also spent the last three days without any food or water. Tonight I am due to go up against kakarrotte, I was not sure I will survive him.

When I was pushed into the Games stadium I saw for the first time what kakarrotte looked like. He had short spikey hair that stuck out in all directions, he also had an orange gi with a blue t-shirt under it. He had blue sweat bands around his wrists and boots held on by rope.

The moment the gate opened kakarrotte engaged himself in battle by landing punches and kicks ten times as strong as the boys I fight at home. I was pretty sure that I would lose when kakarrotte stopped after an hour of continuous fighting and I managed to land a kick in his stomach which sent him crashing to the ground with a huge thud that made a crater about fifteen metres wide and 8 metres deep. The referee counted to ten and he didn't get up, he just laid there motionless in the crater.

I watched as the medical aliens took kakarrotte from the stadium. I wanted to and get my prizes for winning but I also wanted to see if I could help with kakarrotte. I decided to see kakarrotte so I followed the paramedics to the medical wing of the stadium where most of kakarrottes victims went but now it was Kakarrotte.

I soon learned that Kakarrotte had broken both legs and shattered his left arm he also broke 3 ribs on his left side. I was devastated at the damage I had caused to the strongest of all Saiyans. I really wanted to help out, so I wrapped the unconscious kakarrottes ribs, as I did this he let out a small groan.

After we had taken care of Kakarrotte the doctors left the room, but I stayed, feeling sorry for Kakarrotte.

After about 6 hours of waiting by his side he started to twitch his good arm and he slowly opened his eyes to half open. He said "h h how are y you t that strong" he said very weakly.

"I can do the kayo ken technique and then I did it at times 100" I said nervously.

"'K that is amazing. I thought I'd go easy one you cause you looked so weak so I didn't even transform into super saiyan to fight you, and now I had wished I transformed to super saiyan 10 just to beat you." He said before the medic aliens came back in the room to move him to his quarters. I was asked to help him with his crutchers

When we got to kakarrottes quarters I helped him to his bed. I was surprised to see that it was just a few blankets chucked onto the floor. I had thought that because he was highly thought of as the strongest of the saiyans he was allowed to have a comfy bed "I thought because every saiyan respect you that you could have a better bed.

"I prefer to have a few blankets in the floor because it helps me relax after a fight were if I had a soft bed my muscles usually knot and it is very painful" kakarrotte said weakly before he fell asleep on his floor bed


End file.
